


Touches

by acethebatdog2039



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethebatdog2039/pseuds/acethebatdog2039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoffman hated that she cut her hair, but he loved that she smelled like his soap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touches

Victor Hoffman hated that she cut her hair, but he loved that she smelled like his soap. It was the little things in life. He ran a finger over one of the scars on her back as she brushed her now short hair. He could hear the whine of the dog outside their bedroom door. That mutt really did love Bernie. His hand ran down her back to another one of her scars. This one he knew, most of them he had never seen before. He knew it was the same for her; after all it’s been a long time. She leaned into his hand pausing into her brushing. Bernie looked over her shoulder at him with a gentle smile. 

His hand traveled down her bakuaia on her left arm. He always loved the blue of her tattoos. The color was faded, but he would never tell her that. Hoffman valued his life. “What you thinking about,” she asked putting the brush down. He leaned forward kissing her bare shoulder blade. “Nothing babe.” His arms went around her holding Bernie against his chest. Vic buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her hands ran down his arms. “Vic, sweetie, what’s going on?” 

He kissed her neck softly. “Just thinking that’s all.” Victor rested his forehead on her shoulder. She hummed a little. “All those years we could have this.” Bernie turned in his arms. “Vic don’t do that to yourself.” She touched his cheek. “It’s all water under the bridge. I forgave you a long time ago.” His eyes closed. “And I’m still sorry.” He leaned into her hand opening his eyes. She leaned forward kissing Hoffman’s forehead. “You silly stupid man stop beating up yourself over it, that was forty years ago, Victor.” 

Her thumb rubbed on the scar on his chin that he got in his early years as a Gear. “You’re lucky I love you, Victor.” She kissed him softly. His dark eyes met her clear water blue ones. “Love you too, Bernie.” He was turning into a sap that was just lovely. It was something else Bernie could tease him about; after all he was her sap. Mac howled outside the door causing both of them to chuckle. “That damn dog,” Vic commented as Mac just howled again. Bernie told the mutt to hush as they both settled into the bed. “Bernie…” She hushed him with a finger. “I know, Vic, you hate that dog.”


End file.
